All Together
by changeofheart505
Summary: Summer is coming to an end, so we, along with Estrella and Tsu, have decided to bring together our favorite anime and movie characters. Crossover of the following. Yugioh, Yugioh Gx, Yugioh 5Ds, Yugioh Zexal, Rise of the Guardians and Harry Potter. Time to let the fun begin!
1. Chapter 1

All Together

Kura: X over time!

Sakura: Crossover of the following: YGO, YGO GX, YGO5DS, YGO ZEXAL, just Yuma for that one, ROTG, and HP. No pairings for HP, Zexal or ROTG. Sorry guys!

Prolougue: Arrival

Sakura "Kura" Yami and Yami Sakura sighed. They grinned as a portal opened. Several people, hoth human and spirit, fell through. They all groaned in pain.

"Hehehe, buckle up... is funny..." A man with a Russian accent groaned with a chuckle.

"Nonononononononono. NO!" Several cried when they caught sight of the two females.

"Jeez... nice to see you too guys," Sakura spat out as two more females flew in.

"So, what did we miss?" One asked. Both had silver hair and pale skin. Eyes the color of ice peered at the group.

"Estrella, Tsu!" Kura shrieked with joy. Several people looked confused, but the majority looker afraid.

"Okay, for those who know us, welcome to our second humble abode. For those who don't, I am Sakura Yami, call me Kura, she's my yami, or dark, Sakura Yami. That is Tsu Ongaku and next to her is her hikari, or light, Estrella. Now, we're gonna have some fun," Kura said with a smirk.

"ALRIGHT!" Everyone turned to face a teen with white hair and blue eyes," what?" Estrella and Kura giggled while Sakura and Tsu smirked. He seemed to he ready for their fun, seems they had a new allie.

**Kura: Well, this is gonna be fun. **

**Jack Frost: What is this?**

** Sakura: Authors notes, info, just us chatting. Now, this is NOT truth or dare, just a get together. If you want us to play, fine, but we won't accept any truths or dares you send in, sorry. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

All Together

Chapter 2

"You never make things easy, do you?" Sakura asked as she eyed Kura. Kura giggled as she snapped her fingers. The room enlarged and everyone found a seat.

"M'okay, so, as I said, we are going to have fun. Knowing Jack F. and Jaden, they will be happy to join in on our fun, volinterally, since they live for it. The rest of you, heh, you know..." Everyone gave Estrella, who had been the one to speak, a creeped out look. Tsu laughed and jumped up.

"I say we do something to get this started. How about two truths and a lie?" She suggested. Kura and Sakura looked up in thought.

"Later, we can do that later. Let's just go around and say our names, since y'all know our names already, we'll start off the Yugi-tachi!" Kura pointed to the Kings of Games and their friends. "Begin!"

"Yugi Mouto."

"Yami Yugi."

"Atem."

"Seto Kaiba."

"Mokuba Kaiba."

"Noah Kaiba."

"Seth."

"Tea Gardener."

"Joey Wheeler."

"Serenity Wheeler."

"Tristan Taylor."

"Mai Valentine."

"Ishizu Ishtar."

"Marik Ishtar."

"Odion Ishtar."

"Isis."

"Yami Marik."

"Ryou Bakura."

"Yami Bakura."

"Akefia."

"Duke Devlin."

"Maximillion Pegasus."

"Okay, thanks guys, Gx crew, you guys next!" Estrella said.

"Jaden Yuki. Along with the Supreme King Haou and Yubel."

"Jesse Anderson."

"Alexis Rhodes."

"Atticuss Rhodes."

"Zane Truesdale."

"Syrus Truesdale."

"Aster Phoenix."

"Chazz Princeton."

"Bastion Misawa."

"Blair Flannigan."

"Mindy."

"Jasmine."

"Chumley."

"Dr. Crowler."

"Chancellor Sheppard."

"Dorothy."

"Sartorious Takuma."

"Serena Takuma."

"And the midget is Professor Bonnapart." Kura said as a short French man was about to speak. He in turn cussed her out in French, "Team 5Ds! GO!"

"Yusei Fudo."

"Leo."

"Luna."

"I'm Akiza."

"Crow."

"Jack Atlas."

"Trudge."

"Minna."

"Kalin."

"Sherry."

Sakura nodded and patted Yuma on the shoulder, "I'm Yuma!" He said with a smile.

"That covers Zexal, Harry Potter and friends!" Tsu added.

"Harry Potter." Estrella held out a hand to the family of reheads.

"I'll say it for you," she said, getting nods, "they are Arthur, Molly, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasly." She pointed to each as she went along.

"Hermione Granger."

"Sirius Black."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Rubeus Hagrid."

"Severus Snape."

"Minerva McGonagal."

"Albus Dumbledore." Kura nodded.

"Last but certainly not least, our Guardians!"

"Toothiana."

"Nicholas St. North."

"HA! ASTER, YOU OWE ME $500!" Jaden said to silver haired male, who just groaned.

"E. Aster Bunnymund."

"He's Sanderson Mansnoozie, call him Sandy." Kura said, pointing to Sandy.

"Jack Overland Frost." Kura smiled as she stood once more, "I'm glad. Oh, by the way, whenever both Jacks are around, say Jack A. or Jack F. okay?" Everyone nodded, wondering what to do next.

**Kura: Hey guys, so, I decided to let you send in dares and games! YAY! If you send a truth or dare, it has to be via PM, if it's a review, you're pretty much screwed.**

**Sakura: Keep them at the rating we have please and only ten people are allowed to do this, if you reviewed, you are already on the list, so send us a PM with your T o Ds! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

All Together

**Kura: Nothing? REALLY?! Jeez... **

**Sakura: Th is still open people. **

Chapter 3

Estrella giggled as she pulled Jack F. next to her.

"Damn... LIGHTBULB!" Kura sang. Sakura stared at her hikari before turning back to North.

"Question!" Jaden lifted his hand.

"Yes Jaden." Sakura pointed to him. "Will we be punished like in that other fic..."

"Yes and that one was removed, it's the very reason why we asked any t o ds to be PMed to us. And why only ten people get to do this. But yes, the punishments are gonna be carried on." Everyone but the four hostesses, the Guardians and Harry Potter gang, gulped. Tooth cleared her throat, "Punishments?"

Sakura nodded, "Kura, Estrella, Tsu and I have Millennium Items. Each has a different power. Not to mention, Tsu and I are darkness while Kura and Estrella are light. We are a part of each other, it's how the Items work. I was Kura in her past life, as Tsu was Estrella in the past, but now, we are the same exact person, I'll explain more some other time." Estrella giggled as she snuggled into Jack F.'s and Aster's laps. Both males sighed in exasperation.

"I'm so gonna ship this three way..." Kura muttered, grinning like a chesire cat. Aster shot her a glare, which was only ignored. He sighed and tried, keyword TRIED, to remove Estrella's arm from his torso, only to have the girl snuggled deeper into it.

"Does she always do this?" Jack F. asked.

"Yes. She does." Came the deadpanned answer. Estrella opened a crystal blue eye. Giggling, she tapped her Millennium Staff on the ground, spreading frost from it. Jack F. gaped and looked at her in shock.

"Since when could you..." he trailed off.

"LIGHTBULB!" Kura sang again.

"Since I got my Millennium Staff, ah-doih!" Estrella waved said staff in his face. Atem cringed at the mention of the Item. Out of the eleven Items, only seven were made in Kul Elna, Akefia's home. The other four, he had no idea. Jaden and Jesse took out their decks and began duelong. Over all, everyone was bored as hell.

"You know what, this is going nowhere!" Kura shot up, her brown hair changing. As did Sakura's. It got longer until it fell to their waists. Brown became black with magenta. Clear blue eyes darkened and as for clothing, black and hot pink seemed to be the choices.

"It was time for a change. Don't ask Ronald!" Sakura pointed a gloved hand to Ron, who sheepishly lowered his raised hand.

"Anyways, we are in October. Which means two things. Whoever guesses what we mean, gets a cookie!" Kura exclaimed, "until next time!"

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

All Together

**Raphaelplusmikey- You got it half right. Halloween is coming up. **

Chapter 4

Kura ran into the main room, a cell phone in hand. She beamed at everyone.

"You seem happy," Sirius muttered as he spoke with Harry.

"There are nine spots left on my truth or dare palooza, our first comes from Doctor Fostybuscus." Sakura said.

**Truth:What's the most embarrasing thing you've ever done? **

**Dare: (For Jack) Freeze the entire Slytherin house. Common room, the dorms, everything. **

"Thank you Doctor Frostybuscus! As for me, nothing yet." Kura said, "or maybe I just forgot..."

"When I had to dress like a dog." Joey sighed.

"Being turned into a robot monkey." Tristan said.

"Being forced to chibi-sit Kura when she was a sugar rush." Sakura rubbed her head.

"Being confused for the off-spring of a baby panda and a puppy," Yugi said.

"Crashing sleigh during my first flight, on a boat of trash." North admitted.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jack F. laughed, "Sorry, sorry, uh... when North replaced all the glass in his shop with flexiglass."

"How is that embarrasing?" Tsu asked. Jack F. blushed, "I crashed into it like a bird."

"Puking slugs," Ron said.

"Turning in Malfoy's goons," Harry muttered.

"Turning into my cat," Hermione blushed.

"Sneaking into the girls dorm," Syrus blushed.

"Having to duel a penguin," Tea said. Mai nodded as she added, "dueling someone who wanted to marry me."

"Being turned into a Jackhuahua," Jack A. muttered as he glared at Kura, who just whistled innocently.

"Crashing into a billboard when I was collecting teeth," Tooth said.

"Being frozen by Frostbite, which is tied with me turning into a small bunny," Bunny said. Kura and Estrella giggled as they remembered seeing him in his cute and cuddly state.

"Getting my ass drunk off diet coke," Tsu added, getting weird looks, "I swear, it had to be spiked!"

"Come on guys, let's take a little break," Sakura said, standing up, "let's go eat. When we return, we will continue this."

**REVIEW! PART II IS COMING UP!**


End file.
